Desperately
by MistressOfRobins
Summary: Bart suddenly gets distant. Tim seeks him out to ask 'what gives' and they both kind of figure out that making out is awesome. [BartTim. Hummingbird. Slash.]


AN: I will keep shipping these boys even if hell takes me. Hope you enjoy, and please leave a reivew.

* * *

**Desperately**

* * *

«_Why can't I ignore it?  
I keep giving in, but I should know better  
'Cause there was something about the way you looked at me…»¨_

-o-

It's been happening many times the last month, and Tim wonders if Bart honestly thinks he doesn't _notice_. Firstly, whilst Tim Drake is a highly trained detective - he is part of the _Bat_ family for Christ's sake - Bart Allen is a speedster. Loud, clumsy and Tim is in serious doubt he has ever been subtle in his entire life.

But there they are. Secretive, but big, eyes staring at him and Tim just _can't_ decipher what those _looks_ are all about. In the beginning Bart was very fanboy-ish towards him. Apparently, Robins are high up on the historical heroes scale, or something like that; Bart tends to say "oops, spoilers!" a _lot_ and usually Tim doesn't get more information about that specific topic after that.

Then, after the fanboy period, Bart started to just… spend time with him. Usually that meant Tim being still and working on his computer, while Bart munched on snacks by his side, often watching TV (more like zapping through the channels) or just kind of looking at how fast Tim's digits could work. Bart mentioned once that Tim's typing is pretty impressive for a non-speedster. Naturally, he took that as a compliment.

Bart never failed to zip away countlessly during their time together but he always returned shortly after.

Tim silently wonders when that stopped being annoying…

But now, something's changed again and Tim is not sure if he likes it. Bart is avoiding him, but he's _staring_. He's stopped coming up to him, touching him and being _near_. Instead, he kind of just looks at him longingly. As if he wants to approach, but _can't_, and… and _maybe_ it's a bit frustrating. Maybe.

Tim hates it.

Especially when Dick seem to notice that _Tim_ misses having a speeding bullet around him wherever he go.

Said brunet is slumped on the couch in the mountain, in civvies, and even with those sunglasses on Tim can _feel_ the smug look on his older brother's face. Dick knows too much. Dick is a _dick_ sometimes. Really.

"He's been staring a lot."

Tim purses his lips, and sends his big brother a look that he suspects doesn't quite do the trick thanks to the sunglasses. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Dick grins cheekily. "Yes you do."

Tim doesn't answer.

Trying to reason with Dick doesn't really work. He is that annoying… _caring_ elderly brother type and that will never change. When he's made up his mind Tim can either argue all he wants with no result, or keep quiet and just wait until Dick wants to offer him advice. Advice, he doesn't _want_ because he doesn't _need_ it, but it's better than wasting time bickering.

So what if Bart is staring a lot.

It doesn't _mean_ anything.

Same as _he_ doesn't really care that speedster has started keeping his distance.

… _Really_.

Or so he tells himself until two weeks have gone by, and Bart's distracted mind is too clear to ignore anymore. He's not doing well on missions, and Nightwing has his hands full, so Tim decides to talk to him about it. And not for the reasons Dick seems to _believe_, because he's not. Really, he's _not._

But Batman _expects_ him to become a leader and one of the criteria is making sure that teammates stays focused, and if something is wrong - try to fix it. That's how it works. _That's_ why he carefully knocks on Bart's door, and waits - and yes he _is_ patient; the tapping of his right foot is just a habit.

"Impulse, open up."

No answer.

But he can hear him fumbling around in there, which makes it kind of obvious that he's trying to avoid him again in the non-subtle way that really doesn't work. Sighing, Tim crosses his arms. "Bart I know you're in there; open up." He hears shuffling and he knows the speedster is by the door, probably thinking about an escape route, which _could_ work, he suppose. Bart can vibrate his molecules through solid objects without any difficulties so he can phase through the door all he wants and just run.

But that would break the whole subtle act.

Not that it's a _good_ act, but it's an act nonetheless.

"Bart… _please_ open the door."

Ha pauses, waits, and _then_, finally, the door swishes up. The speedster is buzzing a bit - nothing new - and is shifting is weight to each foot, one at a time, clearly giving away that he's nervous. Speedsters get twitchy when they're feeling uncomfortable. Dick has mentioned that plenty of times.

"Heyyy… Timsocooltoseeyou-buuuutIgottagodosomethingveryimp ortant-yuplater-_bye_!"

Robin's extremely proud he had reflexes that are quick enough to grab Bart by the back of his costume and yank him back into the room. To be honest, he's slightly confused about his own reaction, considering it all happened in less than a second; he's pretty sure adrenaline has a lot to do with it, but somehow he and Bart end up laying sprawled on the floor. Honestly, this reminds Tim about that other embarrassing time where he got a paper in his face thanks to Bart.

… Bart embarrasses him… a _lot_.

That has to stop.

Or something.

He's back on his feet pretty quickly - same with Bart, which is no surprise at all - and clears his throat, trying to hide the obvious blush that's tinting his cheeks. The speedster is buzzing more, eyes shifting from side to side, nervous twitches visible all over his body. Tim inhales deeply and says: "Bart… we need to talk."

"Nowedon't."

Speed talk. Terrific. Sighing, Tim crosses his arms and sends him a look. Bart's face is so full of expressions and the one he's currently harbouring is a mix between sheepish, nervous and guilty. There's never _one_ emotion on the speedster's face. He's full of so much more - everything he's feeling is _right there_.

Honestly, Tim wonders if it's just an act, or if Bart really is that expressive.

It's… kind of intriguing actually. It's such a contrast to his own poker face; emotionless and passive. Bart is closer than he's been for nearly a month and Tim _really_ tries not to notice how he gets this unfamiliar urge to just move… _closer_.

"Bart… we really _do_ need to talk."

"But-"

"_Now_."

The younger teen bites his lip and looks down to the ground, fumbling with his fingers speedster style. Tim halfway pays attention to it, before he looks up and waits until the moment Bart glances up too. He's never seen the speedster this twitchy. "Bart, you've been keeping your distance from me for a while, you act as if you have a lot on your mind and it affects you on missions. Not to mention the fact that you having been staring. A _lot_. I just need to know _why_."

He could probably figure it out himself at some point, but he wants to hear it from Bart's mouth. It will definitely be easier.

"It's crash, Tim, seriously I've just been—Uh…"

"…"

"… I uhm—uhm…"

Tim narrows his eyes and is about to open his mouth, but before he can there are arms around his waist and some insistent, chapped lips _moving_ to capture his own. Despite the fact that he is a Bat and is _supposed_ to _not_ get caught off guard there is no way he saw this one coming. True, he had some _suspicions_ but-

Suddenly, Bart's removed his lips and he's stumbling over his own words as he hurriedly tries to explain himself. "Dude, I'msosorryIjust-Idon'tknow- just_feel—_this way andIknowyouprobablydon'tfeelthesame - I'm cool with that, honest - butIjusthadtodothat a-and when we hangoutIfeltlikeIwasgoingtodoiteveryminute a-and I didn'twantyoutobemad! Pleasedon'tbemad!"

A couple of minutes pass before Tim has gathered what just came out of Bart's mouth, and he swallows, easily understanding now. The logical part of his brain tells him to turn Bart down - gently, mind you - but the other… the other part that he's desperately tried to ignore for so long…

Well, it's telling him to _do_ something. Particularly something that involves those lips that just felt _too good_. Tim inhales slowly, suddenly feeling bad, because Bart is wrenching his hands together, looking as if the world has just ended. For once, Tim gives in, deciding that his brain can go fuck itself… at least this one time.

With a bright blush adorning his cheeks, he takes hold of Bart's shoulder and twirls him so that they're close again. Despite the fact that Bart's brain works so much faster than Tim's own, he doesn't seem to understand what is happening before the brunet is kissing him. Long, desperate… eagerly? Tim is honestly puzzled that he's wanted it _this_ badly.

Bart makes a sound in the back of his throat. It sounds like a mix between pleased and surprised. Tim tests the waters by lightly poking Bart's teeth with his tongue, but the younger speedster is too eager. He bolts forward a bit and Tim falls on his back, down onto the younger male's bed. Tim squeaks against the lips, causing them to pull away.

Bart is practically sitting on him, grinning, _blushing_, and with his hands resting on either side of Tim's torso. For the younger brunet this escalated rather quickly, but he can't find any will to complain. His heart is beating fast and harsh, and it's making him shift a bit so he's more comfortable.

Tim inhales. "Have you…?"

"Madeoutwith-anyone?"

"Y-yeah."

"No…"

"Me neither."

Bart bites his lip, and Tim spreads his legs subconsciously to give the speedster's knees better room. It makes him feel exposed, and he doesn't know if he likes it or not. He's clearly feeling excited. He can't help but glance to the side to avoid those bright, green eyes. His cheeks are flushed deep red, and his heart is beating faster than it does when he's _sparring_.

Tim can't decide if he likes this or not. He knows he's excited, but he's not used to it. He's not used to wanting someone like this. He's not used to all these _needs_. He knows that he would _never_ do anything past, well, what they just talked about, but that too is a bit scary. However, the intense, suppressed need to grab Bart takes over so he does just that.

He clashes their lips together and Bart makes one of those _noises_ again. Those _this-is-what-I-want _noises and even if Tim feels incredibly clumsy due to his inexperience he soothes himself with the knowing that Bart doesn't know anything more than he does. They're fifteen and sixteen years old, and they don't know _anything_, but it's _okay_.

They're just… _trying_.

Bart nervously laughs when they part, his chest heaving and his eyes gleaming, because he's so _happy_, but at the same time he's nervous. "Y-you… youreally…l-like-?"

"Yeah, I do."

Tim doesn't feel like denying it anymore. Bart's right here, and he's kissed back enough to make it pretty obvious that he's more than a little attracted to the younger boy. That, and Bart makes tingles appear in his stomach and suddenly lying down to just _hug_ him kind of feels just as satisfying as making out with him.

Okay, maybe not _just_ as satisfying. But… close.

"So-uhm, d-do you s-still want to…?" Bart lets the words hang in the air. Tim smiles (judging by Bart's look he's kind of awestruck by it) and then the brunet _nods_, and he feels his heart skip a beat _again_. Tim's hands slowly reach out to wind themselves around Bart's neck, and with slightly vibrating, trembling fingers he removes Tim's dark glasses.

"I- I really like your eyes."

Tim knows his blush grows deeper, but Bart's entire _face_ is read so… at least he's not alone.

"Thank you…" It sounds so lame. For a moment the silence gets awkward. Bart looks like he itches to _do_ something, and Tim knows _he_ wants something too. Robin spreads himself a little wider on the mattress and leans up.

Bart meets him halfway, kissing him very slowly first, testing the lips now that he has the time for it. But, he's a speedster; soon, Tim finds himself overwhelmed by lips nibbling, and a tongue poking on his teeth. He grants Bart access, of course. For anyone else it probably would've looked so amateurish and weird, but to Tim - to _them _- this is… so, incredibly _good_. He really wishes he hadn't been so stubborn.

Tim opens his mouth and Bart's tongue enters. It feels weird at first, and briefly he doesn't know how he's supposed to _do_ this, but then he sucks a bit on Bart's tongue and it gains him a moan, so he continues. He likes to hear these moans, and they indicate that the other is enjoying himself so it's not like he's doing it wrong.

Bart's fingers curl into the back of Tim's red hoodie, and they both sigh through their noses as they continued to nibble, testing out the waters. Tim winces a bit when Bart's bite is a bit too harsh; the blood taste further proves it. Said speedster's face turns incredibly red as he pulls a bit back and apologizes. "God, TimIdidn't— didn't mean to— uhm."

"It's okay." Tim smiles and Bart decides that he has yet to see something as awesome as those white teeth right there. They're quite a contrast to the deep red colour that's spread all over in Robin's face, but Bart likes it. Without really thinking his actions over, he bumps his nose against Tim's, grinning widely.

"Other than the bite— that was pretty crash, right?"

Tim's smile stretches. Bart's eyes are green - light green, and there's a clear yellow colour in them. He's never had the chance to study them up close like this. He reaches his hand up, fingers curling into the back of the younger speedster's auburn coloured hair. He nods. "Crash indeed…"

Bart beams. Clearly he is proud of himself. Frankly, it's kind of adorable.

"In fact… I want to do that again."

"Cool." Impulse kisses the corner of his mouth happily. "Me too."


End file.
